The Squib
by DianaDiamond
Summary: The two famous squibs of the Wizarding world meet for the first time..


**The Squib**

_Arabella Figg_ shut the enormous oak door behind her. Rather loudly in fact; it echoed throughout the stairwell and she winced. She hesitated, listening to see if Professor McGonagall would wonder why the door to her office had been slammed, but when no one came she hurried down the stairs, her carpet slippers slapping the smooth marble of the stairs. She sighed as she looked around the corridor when she reached the bottom. She had no idea when she would be back in this incredible place again; she had only been here once another time before. She didn't really belong.

Her lack of powers had been a hindrance her whole life. Of course, she was comfortable in her home in Surrey, for she had her routine and didn't want for any excitement. However, when she had been young, discovered to have no talents whatsoever, labelled a squib and set aside from a wondrous world she knew existed, well that was sometimes a lot to bear. When she was not envying the wizards and witches performing magic with ease, she was envying the muggles who did not know there was such place. She had often thought ignorance must be bliss. But Arabella had grown up, and overcome her frustration of not being involved. Dumbledore had been sympathetic, brilliant as he was, she wondered why he had ever given her any of his time, but he had given her jobs. One of the most important was watching over Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived! Yes, she had had sympathy, but that was all. No company, barely anyone to have cups of tea with her and chat to her. One muggle friend had popped over from time, Daisy Seller from "down the road" used to bring round digestives and have plenty of gossip. Those meetings ended however, when Daisy had caught Dumbledore's head in Arabella's fire one day in July. After a memory wipe and a hurried apology from Dumbledore to the ministry, Daisy from "down the road" never came back. Yes, for Arabella, it was difficult stuck in between worlds, not entirely sure which one she truly fit in. Life as a squib was difficult, but as she said to herself every time she looked at that fireplace, and occasionally peering through her curtains at Number four, Privet Drive, there were worse things to bear.

Coming out of her dreamy state in the middle of the corridor, she slowly began to make her way back to the Entrance Hall. It had all been rebuilt in a few days, the castle. After the death of You-Know-Who the teachers and students, as she had read in the Prophet, had immediately began to piece Hogwarts back together. They had done a splendid job, every portrait back in its place, every floor swept clean, and every table dusted…

She noticed a figure in the far corner of the Entrance Hall sweeping. A cat was lurking close to the figure's leg too. As Arabella made her way closer to the doors, she saw the cat fix its large amber eyes on her, following her movements. The figure turned out to be a scruffy man, murmuring under his breath and looking very grumpy indeed. She walked past keeping half an eye on his cat. It reminded her of a cat she had had years ago, and she smiled to herself.

"You're doing a splendid job there" she said as she passed. The man jumped violently, having only just realised she was there.

"Oh, well, I have been doing it most of my life, filthy students bringing in mud, and don't start on the battle we had a few weeks back. Absolutely chaotic..." the man frowned and resumed his muttering.

"Well, you have a lovely cat, might I add" said Arabella, bending down to attempt to stroke it. Argus Filch looked up from the floor, and looked at Arabella in shock. "No one has ever…well, uh, complimented her before…" his face softened. She smiled awkwardly and pulled her bag higher over her arm.

"Yes, well, she is. I must be off. I was only meant to be here for half an hour or so to see the headmistress"

"Ah Professor McGonagall. In trouble?" Filch attempted a chuckle at his joke, and then coughed slightly when Arabella shook her head, clearly not understanding.

"Well of course not!" she said indignantly, "It was a thank-you from her, actually. My duties of being a Watching Squib are over. Mr Potter has moved for good you see…" She did not go on, for she had looked at her watch and realised she was very late for feeding the cats.

Filch looked strangely happy. "You're a…a squib too?" He stuck out his hand clumsily accidently knocking the broom over, narrowly avoiding Mrs Norris' tail. Arabella nodded, hiding a smirk when Filch stumbled. She took his hand and shook it. "Arabella Figg" she said curtly, "It was very nice to meet you, Mr…"

"Filch. Argus Filch, yes it was very nice" said he, breathlessly. He ran to the entrance door and opened it for her. "Marm" he bowed low to the ground as he held the door. She hurried past him and made her way towards the Hog statues, glancing behind her quickly. Filch was still there at the door seemingly frozen, staring at her leaving. Slightly uncomfortable about the staring, and confused by his behaviour, Arabella remained in deep thought. It wasn't until she reached the edge of Hogsmede, waiting at the stop for the Knight Bus, when she had a realisation that the man who had been sweeping the Entrance Hall, may have been quite taken with her.


End file.
